The invention contemplates a speed changer that can be adjusted or controlled to provide a range of speed ratios in both the forward and reverse directions. The mechanism is designed so that in one intermediate setting the output speed is zero. Actuation of a single control device provides graduated change from the forward speed range through zero output speed and into the reverse speed range.